Animals
This page is for animals that are not sold individually. Alligator An alligator is included with the Big World Adventures Set. Bear The bear has been included with the Circus Train since 2006. Cow The cow has been produced in four designs. It is not to be confused with Bluebell the Cow and her calf from Cow on the Line. Changes *2002 (wooden with black and white spots eating grass from Sodor Dairy Farm and Jeremy and the Airfield Set) *2014 (wooden with black and white spots from Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set) *2018 (plastic with white patches and articulation from Diesel's Dairy Drop-Off) *2018 (plastic brown with articulation from Straights and Curves Track Pack) Gallery Thomas'BirthdaySurpriseSet7.jpg|Cows from Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set 2019Diesel'sDairyDrop-Off.jpg|Cow from Diesel's Dairy Drop-Off 2018StraightsandCurvesTrackPack.jpg|Cow from Straights and Curves Track Pack Dog The dog is a dalmatian included in the SSRC Rescue Firehouse. Dolphin The dolphin is included in the Leap and Splash Dolphin Rescue set. Elephant The elephant has been produced in two designs. A cutout cardboard elephant is also included in the Henry and the Elephant Set. Changes *1996 (with ball from Circus Train, A Day at the Big Top Set, and Thomas at the Zoo Set) *2013 (more detailed from Circus Train) Gallery 1996Elephant.JPG|1996 Elephant from Circus Train Fox The fox is included in the Deluxe Eco Rescue Set. Giraffe The giraffe has been produced in two designs. Changes *1996 (wooden and standing from Circus Train, A Day at the Big Top Set, and Thomas at the Zoo Set) *2011 (wooden and sitting from Thomas' Tall Friend) *2019 (plastic with articulation from Busy Island Set) Gallery Giraffe.JPG|Giraffe from Circus Train Goat The goat is included in the Percy and the Little Goat Set. Gorilla The gorilla is included in the Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack. Hippo The hippo is included in the Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack. Horse The horse wearing armor has been produced in three designs. A black horse with gold armor and a white horse with silver armor are in the Jousting Deluxe Multipack. A brown horse with silver armor is in the Castle Tower Set. Kangaroo The kangaroo is included with the Big World Adventures Set. Katie Katie is Farmer McColl's dog. Lion The lion has been produced in two designs. Changes *1996 (from Circus Train) *2013 (more detailed with ball) Gallery Lion.JPG|1996 Lion from Circus Train Llama The llama is included in McColl's Farm Petting Zoo Monkey Two monkeys are included with the Big World Adventures Set. Mutt Mutt is an English Goldendoodle from Thomas and the Magic Railroad included in the 100 Piece Movie Set. Panda The panda is included with the Big World Adventures Set. Pony The pony is included in Rosie's Prize Pony. Ram The ram is included in McColl's Farm Petting Zoo. Reindeer The reindeer is owned by Santa Claus. Sheep The sheep has been produced in two designs. Changes *2016 (wooden with soft textured coat from McColl's Farm Petting Zoo) *2019 (plastic with articulation, two with white wool and one with black wool from Family Farm Set) Tiger The tiger has been produced in two designs. Changes *1996 (from Circus Train, A Day at the Big Top Set, and Thomas at the Zoo Set) *2014 (standing on log and more detailed from Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack) Gallery PercyandtheLittleGoatAccessoryPack.jpg|Tiger from Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Set Wooden horse Four magnetic wooden horses are included in the Musical Carousel. Zebra The zebra has been produced in three designs. Changes *1996 (wooden from Circus Train and Thomas at the Zoo Set) *2014 (wooden with more details from Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack) *2018 (plastic with articulation from Animal Park Set and Busy Island Set) Gallery 1996Zebra.JPG|Zebra from Circus Train PercyandtheLittleGoatBookPack1.jpg|Zebra from Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack Category:Components